Earth Chronicles la saga de Gea
by lena-de-piscis
Summary: La diosa de la tierra Gea ha despertado y desea regresar al mundo a como era en la antiguedad y ha encerrado a los dioses en estatuas de marmol. Saori y sus caballeros deberan cruzar muchas epocas desde la era del mito hasta el futuro para salvarlos.
1. Despertar

SAINT SEIYA:

EARTH CHRONICLES

La saga De Gea

Disclaimer de Saint seiya, los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento n_n

Capitulo 1:

Despertar de la Tierra.

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde la sangrienta guerra en elHades, y muchas cosas habían ocurrido tambiénen la tierra…..

Los dioses estaban disgustaos con los seres humanos porhaberse atrevido a levantar sus puños en contra de ellos. Y para demostrarlohabían convertido en piedra a los guerreros de mayor rango de Athena,encerrados en ese monolito

Cada noche, las almas de los dorados eran liberadas paratener una hora en el limbo. Tan solo las sombras que los mismos dioses mandabana liberarlos tenían contacto con ellos.

En el santuario de Athena una nueva orden de caballeros habíantomado posesión de los templos zodiacales, entre ellos los mismos caballeros debronce, quienes ahora protegían las casas de leo, virgo, libra y acuario.

La tierra estaba completamente a salvo y…

…. Sin diosa protectora.

Si, así es. La misma diosa Athena había renunciado a su condiciónde diosa de tierra y lamentos. Mientras que el héroe, Seiya de Pegaso pasaríael resto de su vida en el mundo de las ilusiones, y su cuerpo estaría en uncoma profundo causado por la espada de Hades.

Saori Kido había dejado de lado la frivolidad y la vidade una típica heredera y se había mudado a una pequeña cabaña al norte deJapón, el clima frio y casi siempre impredecible le gustaban. Ahí mismo era queatendía a Seiya, quien estaba totalmente perdido en sus sueños.

- Hoy es un día muy bello ¿verdad Seiya?-. le decía mientras le llevabaempujando la silla de ruedas.- recuerdo como fue que nos conocimos… jiji.-soltó una risita traviesa.

Estaba cuidándolo tiernamente cuando…. Del cieloampliamente azul y hermoso, se formaron varios relámpagos que resonaban mas allá de todo.

- Solo hay alguien capas de haceresto….- pendo en voz alta

De pronto un rayo encegueció a la diosa y de el salió unjoven, por su aspecto la joven reencarnación de Athena supo que era un guerrerodel Olimpo. Tenia una toga negra, sus grisáceos ojos combinaba perfecto con eloscuro de sus cabellos.

- Kirya mou.- dijo en griego.- vuestro padre ha solicitado supresencia en el palacio del rayo.

- ¿Zeus desea que yo vaya alOlimpo?.- pregunto atónita….

En todos estos años, ¡no! En todos estos siglos Zeusjamás había convocado a Athena para nada…. ¿Qué seria algo tan grave para queel mismo dios de los dioses llamara a su joven hija?

Selva africana.

Un grupo de conservadores de la fauna silvestre estabanen busca de una especia de felino misterioso, había buscado sin parar alsupuesto animal. Pero se habían perdido, ni si quiera su guía sabia dondehabían ido a parar…

Por varias horas caminaron sin detenerse por la sabana,hasta que se toparon con una ciudad perdida…. Era tan bella y tan llena deriquezas que por mas buenas que fueran las intenciones que los llevaron ahí,los hombres y mujeres de la expedición de tornaron egoístas y ambiciosos.

Uno de ellos al forcejear por una copa dorada logro verque en el trono de la pared había una urna echa de oro puro y cubierta por gemas. Noto también que encima tenia unaespecia de etiqueta con unas letras griegas…..

Que decían….

Athena

Sin meditarlo arranco el sello y de la urna salió unresplandor enorme… todos miraron atónitos como cuando el resplandor terminoquedaba la silueta de una bella mujer…. La cual estaba desnuda y solo cubiertapor una hojas.

Aquella preciosa mujer de piel bronceada y largoscabellos tan negros como la noche lo miro y al ver que el pie del hombre pisabauna planta, los ojos cobrizos de la mujer de tornaron llenos de furia, sus cabellos se alargaron y se introducieron a la tierra como raices.

despues nada se escucho, solo los gritos ahogados de los mortales antes de morir... la mujer miro hacia la nada y sintio odio, odio por lo que los humanos habian hecho con su preciada tierra y de sus labios una sola palabra hiso eco...

- Venganza...-

- Mi nombre es Neo guerrero celestial del rayo.

- Un guerrero de mi padre supongo.- comento Saori mirando con pesar al chico

- No solo eso, pero con el tiempo nos presentaremos mejor. Él es Sephyr de Martillo-. Señalo al chico pelirrojo.- caballero de Hefestos

- Uno de las tres armas del señor Hefestos-.- añadió el otro.

- Que es lo que quiere mi padre?

- El amo Zeus desea hablar con usted en el monte olimpo, de hecho en pocas horas habrá una reunión en el mismo con los doce dioses principales.

La chica asintió y todos partieron rumbo al olimpo.

El monte mas alto de Grecia es el lugar donde los dioses habitaban, sus paredes de roca muy escarpadas hacen casi imposible que los mortales pudieran llegar siquiera a ver la cima, el escalarlo es estro reto que ningún mortal ha podido superar. Es tan alto que casi no se puede ver la cima desde la tierra, ya que esta casi siempre rodeada de nubes. Allí, en la cima del Olimpo, tenían sus templos o palacios los doce dioses principales.

Así que la diosa tuvo que vencer sus demonios internos que la obligaban a salir corriendo, quería negarse a subir a seguir Subiendo los escarpados riscos y venciendo al vértigo, la joven diosa subió al monte olimpo. Llego al fin acompañada de los files guerreros de Zeus, su padre, llegaron a la cima, cubierta de nubes y desde donde se podía apreciar el mundo mortal.

La diosa recordó los momentos en que solía mirar hacia la tierra recordando a una persona. Al oír su nombre de la boca de un guerrero la diosa de la sabiduría se encamino hacia las puertas doradas.

El emblema del rayo resplandecía en ellas, el oro del que estaban hechas brillaba con la misma intensidad del sol, justamente te abrieron dando paso a la congregación de caballeros y a la misma diosa.

- Por aquí, Señora…- dijo un joven de brillante melena Rojiza

- Si.

- El amo Zeus la espera en el salón del tiempo.

- El salón del tiempo?

- Así es, el gran dios Kronos también esta en ese lugar

- Kronos?-. La peli lila se detuvo pensar el por que su abuelo Kronos estaba también en esa reunión.

Llegaron a un templo coronado por el emblema de un reloj de arena, sin esperar a que los hombres le dijeran nada, Saori entro. Una vez ahí camino por un pasillo lleno de cuadros y obras de arte, se dice que algunos de los dioses crearon las obras mas bellas y entre ellas estaba una que particularmente capto la atención de la mujer. Era una pintura como del siglo XVIII, era de un chico de deslumbrantes ojos borgoña, tan intensos y magnéticos como el color de la sangre.

- Realmente el señor Hades hizo un buen trabajo en esa pintura….- dijo Neo casi adivinando el pensamiento de la joven

- Hades lo pinto… yo no lo recordaba…

- Es normal, en esta vida fue criada como una mortal, una engreída sin oficio ni beneficio que solo se preocupo por si misma, y no lo digo con el animo de ofenderla.

- Descuida, se que dices la verdad

- En su vida pasada tuvo lo suerte de saber quien era desde su mas tierna infancia, ese fue el motivo por el cual se le recuerda como la mejor de sus reencarnaciones.- Neo era un joven demasiado honesto y sincero y no pudo controlar su lengua al hablarle a Saori

- Quisiera poder cambiar eso… yo…- sus ojos se enrojecieron y vidriaron un poco

- El hubiera y el "quisiera" son cosas que no existen y que resultan un buen consuelo para los mediocres. - interrumpió Sephyr

- No seas tan duro con ella!-.

- Neo, desde cuando el decir la verdad es tornarse duro?-. El pelirrojo volteo a mirar con sus grisáceos ojos a la chica y dijo.- lamento que mis palabras la hayan hecho sentir mal, solo dije lo que creo y en eso no puedo retractarme.

- Si, esta bien.-

Hasta que punto había llegado que ella misma se sentía indigna de lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué Aioros la había salvado a ella? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ares hubiera logrado su cometido? Quizás… solo quizás sus guerreros aun estarían vivos….

Es decir ¿Qué clase de diosa era que había dejado morir a 83 de sus caballeros por salvar la vida de solo 5?

Ese mismo templo había sido construido por los cíclopes, tenia todas las comodidades que los palacios de la tierra, de esos que solo son hechos para las monarquías mas ricas del planeta. Habían muchas habitaciones para cada uno de los huéspedes olímpicos, y mas allá cruzando ese pasillo interminable se encontraba un salón donde estaban reunidos todos los dioses. El palacio también tenia comedores, cocinas, salas de armamentos, habitaciones de servidumbre, establos para los caballos, perreras y hasta una sala creada para los animales sagrados; habían desde un poderoso león, hasta un grifo.

Athena entro y los demás le saludaron. Le dio gusto ver a antiguas amistades pero igual sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda al ver a enemigos frente a frente.

- Mi dulce Sobrina ha vuelto de su destierro-. Comento jocoso Hades

- Me alegra estar frente a usted, padre-. Dijo haciendo una reverencia ante el dios del rayo

- Veo que has hecho bien esta tarea, Neo-.- el dios miro con cariño al joven de cabellos oscuros quien le sonrío y dijo algo que dejo a la joven diosa con la boca abierta.

- Esta vez no lo arruine, padre

- Padre? Es que acaso tu…?-. No podía creerlo, ese joven era también hijo de Zeus

- Se que es difícil creer que el gran Zeus haya cometido el error de tener un hijo semi mortal .- dijo con sarcasmo-. Pero que le vamos a hacer ^^

- Como siempre no se puede esperar que sepas lo que pasa fuera de las alas del Pegaso, Athena..- dijo algo molesta la esposa de Zeus, Hera

- Tan oportuna como siempre, Hera.

- Que puedo esperar de una diosa que se la pasa generando guerras en las cuales no tomas partido, finges interés en tus caballeros y hace mas de 5 años que tus guerreros sirven de decoración en mi jardín y tu jamás has pedido clemencia por ellos!

De nuevo Athena guardo silencio, su madrastra tenia razón, había olvidado a sus caballeros que valientemente habían dado la vida por ella en el Hades y por los cuales habían podido llegar a los eliseos a combatir con Hades. Apenada no respondió, pero su padre lo hizo…

- Has dejado de lado tus obligaciones por cuidar de ese…- apretó los puños al pensar en el pegaso.- tanto así que ni siquiera sabes el peligro que corre la tierra

- De que peligro hablas? Es que Hades quiere volver a conquistar la tierra?-

El dios de la muerte frunció el seño y miro a su hermano menor, quien a su vez corrigió a su hija.

- No es así Athena…. Esta vez se trata de un enemigo que no podemos enfrentar.

- Que has dicho?

- Se trata de la misma Gea, mi abuela…. La diosa madre de la tierra ha vuelto y planea convertir la tierra en el edén que solía ser

- y eso es malo?

- Para ella, los mortales son una plaga que debe erradicarse.

- Imposible-…..

¿Qué hará Athena para salvar la tierra? Y ¿Qué será lo que Zeus quiere de la diosa de la sabiduría?

Athena estaba frente a los dioses esperando lo que Zeus quería decirle, tras varios minutos que aun para los olímpicos parecieron eternos. Zeus al fin abrió la boca para pronunciar lo que quería decir.

- Para ayudar a la tierra es necesario traer a la vida a tus guerreros…

- Eso quiere decir que….?

El dios del rayo asintió con la cabeza, y alzando con firmeza el cetro que le daba su poder y con una descarga eléctrica hizo aparecer a los santos de bronce….

Por mandato divino, ikki de Fénix, Hyoga de Cisne, Shun de Andrómeda, Shiryu de Dragón y hasta Seiya de Pegaso, aun en silla de ruedas y en coma por el ataque de "alma" de Hades. También junto a ellos estaban Shaina de Ofiuco y Marin de Águila.

- En donde estamos?-. Pregunto la amazona de cabello verde mirando a su alrededor.

- Están en el Olimpo-. Respondió Artemisa

- Que es lo que estamos haciendo aquí?-. Exigió saber Ikki -. Athena que es lo que estos malditos te han hecho?-. Pregunto al ver a la diosa con los ojos entristecidos

- Ikki ellos….

- Que es lo que ahora quieren estos hijos de perra? Hemos hecho todo por el bien de la tierra y seguiremos peleando en nombre de Athena!-. El fénix se paro desafiante ante los dioses.-Y hagan lo que hagan yo jamás Hare lo que ellos quieran, jamás!

- Quien se cree este remedo de caballero para contradecir la voluntad de los dioses!-. Ares el dios de la guerra estuvo a punto de atacar al joven de bronce.

- Como has osado traer a estos mortales aquí?-. Los ojos lleno de furia de Hera retaron a Zeus

- Lo he hecho para el bien de la tierra…. Estos jóvenes guerreros han sido capaces de vencer a 3 de los dioses…. No es así, hermanos?-. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de burla ante los demás dioses.

- Zeus no te atrevas!-. Hades se levanto de su trono para protestar

- Hades contrólate, se que eres el menor de los 3 pero debes controlar tu mal carácter…- Poseidón tomo su copa y dio un sorbo al vino de Dionisio.- En todo caso, Zeus tiene razón, no se que es lo que tienen pero estos jóvenes son capaces de enfrentar la muerte cara a cara con tal de salvar a su diosa. Yo mismo fui derrotado por menospreciar a un guerrero tan letal como este.

El peli azul señalo al joven Pegaso, quien posaba su mirada en la nada. Todos los dioses sabían que lo que el dios de los mares decía era la mas pura verdad. Seiya de Pegaso en esta y en otras vidas había luchado sin miedo a nada por defender a Athena.

- Es la fuerza del amor…- interrumpió afrodita mirando embelezada al chico

- Amor?… bah eso es una tontería-. Dijo Apolo

- Ahora procederemos a liberar a Seiya del hechizo de Hades…

- Pero… eso es humillante!-. Hades grito lleno de rencor-. Este mal nacido ha truncado mi camino cada vez que intento tomar la tierra y tu, mi propio hermano me pides que libere su alma del limbo?

- Hace eones, acordamos que Poseidón dominaría los mares, que el cielo seria mi reino y que tu tendrías el reino mas basto y poblado de todos

- Fue un engaño! Creí en tus palabras.- cerro los ojos para evitar soltar una lagrima de dolor-. Creí que estabas siendo honesto conmigo, Zeus!

- Yo no te mentí!-. Grito Zeus haciendo eco en todo el lugar-. El inframundo es el único reino que no presenta bajas, cada día hay mas y mas muertos, cada día el inframundo se llena de gente buena y mala mientras que nosotros solo tenemos pocos y los cuales lo único que tienen seguro en esta vida es la muerte! Ahora dime hermano, quien es el dios con mas poder

Hades no contesto. Guardo silencio, sabia que lo que decía Zeus era verdad, así que ya no dijo nada y haciendo a un lado su casco de la inmortalidad tomo su espada y pidió que entre Shiryu y Hyoga tomaran a Seiya.

- Pero, él va a….

- Hazlo Hyoga, se que Hades hará lo que deba.

Lo hicieron, pero antes de que Hades golpeara con su espada al pegaso, Ares interrumpió.

- Alto!-. Los dioses miraron al dios de la guerra con atención-. Espera Hades antes de volverlo a la vida tengo algo que pedir…padre

- Que quieres Ares?-. Pregunto molesto el dios

- Si bien Seiya es un excelente aliado es un adversario de temer, él solo ha sido capaz de acabar con Hades, mas de 3 veces y con Poseidón

- Faltaste tu en la lista, hermano-. Comento Apolo

- En efecto, falte yo. así que pienso que si lo haces volver del limbo con los recuerdos de su "obediencia" hacia Athena seria perjudicial para nosotros.

- Eso es cierto-. Comento Demeter

- Y que haremos?-. Secundo Dionisio

- Para que no corramos riesgos innesesarios…- Añadio Ares-. Pido que todo recuerdo de Athena sea borrado de la mente del Pegaso.

- No puedes pedir eso!-. Grito Athena indignada

- Solo pido lo que es justo, ese joven peleara mejor si no se preocupa por rescatarte de todo, y si realmente te importa-. Recalco. - deberias dejarlo en paz, ya que tu solo le has traido desgracia!

Athena guardo silencio. Ares sonrio y el mismo Hades penetro el alma de Seiya con su espada devolviendolo a este plano astral pero con otros recuerdos, los recuerdos de ser un caballero, pero no de Athena….

….. El mas fiel a Ares.

Mientras en el olimpo pasaba eso, en la tierra la diosa Gea no hacia mas que alzar su poder contra de los mortales… por su camino por África habia dejado muertes y desgracia a su alrededor. En las noticias se podia apreciar que solo en el continente negro habian pasado mas dhabía terremotos que habían acabado con mas de la mitad de la población.

La mujer miraba con malos ojos el hecho de que los mortales hubiesen destruido su creación, la tierra en la era del mito, era un paraíso lleno de vegetación y fauna. Misma que era la prefería de la diosa, ella misma habia creado animales que ahora habian desaparecido.

- por que? Por que han hecho esto…?-. Dijo mirando con dolor hacia su alrededor

Todo estaba lleno de edificios y construcciones. Hacia siglos atrás aquello era un refugio para los animales.

Con furia la mujer cerro los ojos y los abrió de golpe, causando una explosión de cosmo energía que sepulto esa cuidad en instantes. Todo ahora estaba desolado y aun resplandecía gracias a la cosmo energia verde que emanaba de la mujer, quien tenia los ojos anegados de lagrimas y mirando con infinito dolor hacia el horizonte grito con todas sus fuerzas…

- energía!-.

El cosmos divino de la mujer ardió con todo su fuerza generando una onda de color verduzco que se alzo por todo el mundo…. Era como una bomba atómica haciendo explosion, llegando con su onda espansiva por todos los confines de la tierra y destruyendo lo que tocaba. Y tranformando a los humanos en seres mas que nada parecidos a plantas que a un mortal común.

La misma onda llego al olimpo y si a los mortales los trasformaba…. A los dioses….

A los Dioses la onda les causaba lo peor…

…. El ser sellados vivos….

….Tal y como ellos sellaban a los traidores….

…. Dentro de estatuas de mármol.


	2. Una mision imposible

Solo Zeus logro mantener la forma que poseia desde hacia muchos siglos atrás, con la poca fuerza cosmica que poseia pudo arrancarse el emblema que colgaba orgulloso de su cuelo, el emblema del rayo.

Neo al ser semi dios, no fue encerrado como los demas. Athena no podia dar credito a los que veia ella tampóco habia sido encantada. Zeus los miro con ternura.

- Neo… hijo mio, busca a Elissare de Jamir, la guardiana de la llave del tiempo, ella podra ayudarte.

- Ayudarme? Padre no entiendo….

- Athena, tu mision es salvar a la tierra de este destino atros, deben recuperar los doce emblemas de los dioses….. Solo con ellos… podremos… podremos encerrar a Gea en para siempre

La diosa entendio as ultimas palabras de su padre antes de convertirse en frio mármol. La diosa miro a los demas sus caballeros de bronce estaban tambien a punto de convertirse, pero ella logro cortarse un poco la mano y los subrio con su sangre divina.

- Saori…- dijo Shun mirando atonito-. Que debemos hacer?

- Mi padre ha dicho que debemos buscar a Elissare de Jamir, la guardiana de la llave del tiempo, pero en donde lo haremos?-. Pregunto Neo

- Jamir has dicho? Es donde Mu solia vivir….- recordo Shiryu

- Entonces es ahí que debemos ir….

Justo estaban haciendo sus planes cuando se escucho un estruendo seguido de un temblor que hizo que las estatuas cayeran al suelo y una que otra se rompio en mil pedazos.

- Artemisa!-. Grito la diosa de la sabiduria al ver la estatua de su hermana romperse cual cristal.

Zephyr siendo el mas centrado tomo a Athena y la llevo por los pasadisos secretos para poderla sacar del olimpo. Neo hizo lo mismo con Shaina de Ofiuco, quien se habia desmayado en el suelo, Ikki y los demas los seguian, mientras que Hyoga cargaba ne su espalda al joven pegaso, quien aun no despertaba del todo de su sueño.

Saori sabia que debía actuar antes de que algo peor ocurriera, miro hacia atrás mientras salían por los pasadizos secretos del olimpo. Atrás de ella quedaban los imponentes dioses ahora convertidos en mármol. Y otros, como Artemisa ya solo eran polvo en el viento.

A lo lejos y entre las penumbras que albergaban los pasillos en los que estaban, pudieron vislumbrar a lo lejos un rayo de luz. Emocionados por haber encontrado la salida todos se apresuraron, se encontraron con una grieta de menos de 30 centímetros.

- Demonios!-. Maldijo Neo-. Esto no tiene escapatoria, maldita sea!

- Tranquilo, Neo.- le dijo Zephyr con la voz relajada-. Déjamelo a mi….

El joven de cabellos rubí tomo el martillo que se encontraba detrás de su espalda y lo sostuvo con fuerza. Miro por encima de su hombro y sonriendo les dijo….

- Apártense un poco….- cerro sus plateados ojos y concentro su cosmos

Un aura roja como la sangre y brillante como un rubí pulido envolvió al joven campeón de Hefesto, una onda de poder cruzo por los cuerpos de los caballeros de Athena, para despues estallar en un golpe contundente contra la pared.

El polvo cego momentáneamente a los santos de Athena. Al fin el polvo cedio y pudieron ver la salida. Zephyr les mostro la salida y ayudo a las mujeres a salir, la diosa le dio las gracias y partieron. Ahora debian bajar el monte olimpo por su cuenta, un trabajo nada facil.

Dentro del templo de Zeus

Gea camino por el lugar, miro el trono principal vacio, completamente vacio. Aquel lugar parecia como una tumba, fria y solitaria…..

Justamente estaba recordando cuando ella reinaba ese lugar cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Todo esta tal cual lo has pedido, mi señora.-

- No se si esto era necesario…- contesto con pesar.

Entre las sombras se podían ver 5 figuras masculinas. Todas ellas ataviadas con armaduras y con sus cosmos llenos de rencor. La diosa de la tierra los miro con dolor, y derramo una lagrima que se torno en un grial donde podía ver en donde estaba Athena y sus aliados.

- Están cerca de aquí….- murmuro Gea.- si quieres detenerlos es tiempo

- Si, mi señora.- dijo uno que escondía el rostro entre las penumbras

- No es necesario que vayamos todos, solo iré yo. - dijo uno de los hombres

- Has lo que quieras pero no falles…. La ultima de los hijos de Zeus debe ser capturada y eliminada.

- No fallare.

En algún lugar cerca del olimpo

Habían caminado por horas, o al menos eso habían creído. Estaban cansados pero no sabían que hacer, todo era un caos. Aun cuando Athena trataba de pensar en la manera mas adecuada para salir de ese predicamento los dos olímpicos no le ayudaban mucho.

- No podré tele transportarnos, al ser tantos llamaremos la atención.- decía la diosa

- jo! Y no se supone que los caballeros de Athena pueden alcanzar la velocidad de la luz -. Dijo con fastidio Neo

Como respuesta recibió un golpe con el martillo de Zephyr en la cabeza, el moreno chillo al quejarse del santo golpazo que su amigo le había dado.

- Zee! Por que me pegas?-.

- Por la misma razón que podría darte otro golpe! Eres un flojo engreído que jamás en su vida ha pensado con claridad, Neo las vidas de los mortales están prácticamente en tus manos y ni te inmutas!

El moreno bajo la mirada, no sabían que era pero desde niños Zephyr habia sido la voz de la razón de Neo, era como su hermano mayor aun cuando Zee no tenia sangre divina entre ellos no habían diferencias y siempre era el menor quien hacia lo que el pelirrojo quería.

- Perdóname, es que todo esto es….

- También es mucho para mi, Neo, pero ahora solo estamos para proteger y ayudar a Athena, asi que reponte amigo y ayuda a buscar una forma de sacarnos de este embrollo.

Estaban apunto del colapso cuando, Seiya empezó a dar señales de vida. Entre las ideas y los gritos el Pegaso comenzó a querer despertar.

- ahmmmm arrggg…- se quejaba mientras que una cosmos energía negra lo envolvía

- Seiya!-. Grito Shaina acercándose al moreno -. Seiya tranquilízate…..

Saori lo miro y el corazón se le lleno de angustia, es que Ares habia hecho lo que decia? En serio ahora Seiya no la recordaria? Olvidaria todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos?.

- No has contestado, te parece bien mi propuesta?-. Pregunto Zee

- Disculpame, mi mente estaba en otro lado….

- Eso me parecio, descuida. Esto no es tan urgente, solo es que la tierra esta el peligro pero nada de que preocuparse-. Comento Zee

Saori se sintio apenada por ese comentario, el campeon de Hefesto tenia razon. Ahora la humanidad estaba en riesgo justamente cuando penso en la humanidad, recordo algo que vivio en otra vida….

Recordo que ella y el patriarca habian hecho teletransportarse al templo mayor usando sus sellos. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par tenia la solucion justo ahí. Ya que ni el mismo Hades habia podido notarlo hasta que ya era muy tarde.

- Zephyr!-. Le hablo al chico-. Necesito de tu ayuda y algo de papel….

- Veo que al fin tienes una idea para sacarnos de aquí….-

- Asi es…. Vamos a ir directo a Jamir!

- No esperaba menos de la diosa de la sabiduria.- el joven le sonrio y comenzo a poner a los demas en orden para ayudar…

La chica de cabellos violetas estaba tan angustiada que eso no pasaba desapercibido por los caballeros que antes portaban armaduras de bronce. Debido a eso fue que Shun se acerco a ella, junto con su hermano, Ikki.

- Athena no debes temer, nosotros te protegeremos.- le dijo el peli verde mirandola con ternura

- No temo por mi, Shun…- recalco ella.- es mas bien que ahora siento que necesito a mis caballeros mas que nunca.

- Estamos junto a ti, Saori.-. Añadio Ikki

- No hablo de ustedes,- fue entonces que la chica miro con pesar y una lagrima corrio por sus mejillas aunque ella oculto sus ojos en la sombras de su flequillo.- yo…. Yo…. Hablo de ellos.

Aquello fue como un gancho al higado para el joven fenix. ¿Es que Athena no confiaba lo suficientemente en ellos? ¿acaso creia que solo los dorados valian la pena para enfrentar una guerra asi? Sin decirle nada a la diosa se marcho lejos de ella.

Seiya aun se debatía entre el sueño y la realidad. A su lado la amazona de ofiuco le sostenia la amano fuertemente. Ella pese a lo que habia pasado y a la relacion que habia mantenido con varios hombres en su vida para olvidar a Seiya, jamás lo habia conseguido.

- Seiya…. Debes resistir, debes demostrar esa fuerza que solo tú tienes.- dijo con anhelo la peli verde

Justo en ese momento. Ikki veia hacia el horizonte tenia sus ojos zafiro clavados en la nada, pero en su mente no podia dejar de pensar en lo que se vendria. Resoplo a manera de enfado antes de sentir una mano femenina apretar su hombro con firme ternura.

- Se lo que estas pensando….- le dijo

- No entiendo como es que no confia en nosotros…- dijo ladeando la cabeza y apretando el puño

- Athena tiene mucha confianza en ustedes,- le dijo Marin acariciando la mejilla del moreno-. Pero tambien esta en juego la vida de todos en este mundo y…

- Y ha sido lo mismo cada guerra!-.

El ahora caballero de leo se sentia inútil ante la mirada de la diosa, tenia tantu odio de pensar que Athena solo se sentia protegida si sus caballeros dorados la defendian. O si tan solo Seiya estuviera de su lado, Saori no temeria y estaria dispuesta a enfretar a cualquier enemigo, pero ahora….. Ahora la diosa parecia temer a lo que estaban por enfrentar.

- Ikki…. Tienes un poder enorme y eso lo sabes.- la mujer lo abrazo por la espalda.

- Tu eres mi fuerza.- contesto ya mas calmado-. Tienes razon ahora lo mas importante es ayudar a salvar la tierra.

Metros mas alla. El campeon de Hefestos proseguia en colocar todo para que athena hiciera lo propio y pudieran ya marchar rumbo a Jamir. Athena tomo el papel que Zephyr le consiguió, y usando su cosmos hizo emerger su sello, Aqhna. como si fueran hilos de oro su cosmo-energía se materializo por todas partes de donde los sellos estaban esparcidos.

- Llevanos a Jamir!-. Fue el grito seguido de un golpe con el baculo de athena y despues…..

Flashhhhhh

Un fuerte resplandor ilumino todo, haciendo que el seguidor de Gea pudiera ver claramente hacia donde se dirigian.

- Jumm van a encontrarse con esa mocosa….-

Aun con la oscuridad que envolvía todo se podia ver el resplandor de los ojos café del enemigo. Quien sonriendo de medio lado espero a que la estela de luz dejada por el cosmos de athena le señalara a donde irian, lo sabia peor le gustaban los retos.

Tras varios minutos

Al fin athena llego a una zona arida, mejor conocida como; Jamir. Se encontraba en un paraje perdido, en los confines de la frontera entre China y la India, presumiblemente el Tíbet, donde se erigen numerosos monasterios, allí la densidad del aire es tan baja que incluso los tibetanos evitan y temen la zona como si de una región embrujada se tratase...

Justamente los caballeros y la diosa se encontraban frente al puente colgante que alguna vez Shiryu tuvo que cruzar para encontrarse con Mu de aries.

- En este lugar es donde debemos de tener mas cuidado, Mu solia crear visiones de soldados muertos para asustar a quien se atreviera a cruzar.- dijo el dragon muy serio

- Si, tranquilo. Se que puede aparecer...

No habian terminado de decirlo cuando unos cosmos hostiles se hicieron presentes... eran 5 tipos ataviados en armaduras negras y haciendo arder su cosmos saltaron de entre las rocas para enfrentar a los Caballeros.

- Ya se los dije son solo visiones, si se concentran veran que no es real!-. explico Shiryu

- Jajajaja!-. rio el mas grande de los caballeros negros-. Visiones? visiones dice el niño bonito...jajaja!

- Përo, como es posible que puedan hablar?-. pregunto consternado

- Pobre caballero de Athena, estos ahora son los dominios de la señora Elissare y a ella no le agradan los Athenienses.

Ya era tarde, no solo los caballeros estaban entre ellos tambien, Athena pudo ver alo lejos que una mujer la miraba desde lo alto de la torre, tenia el cabello rubio atado en una trenza alta y sus ojos cual amatistas pulidas brillaban mientras desafiaba a la diosa con la mirada.

continuara...


End file.
